Cellular radiotelephone systems are commonly employed to provide voice and data communications to a plurality of subscribers. For example, analog cellular radiotelephone systems, such as designated AMPS, ETACS, NMT-450, and NMT-900, have been deployed successfully throughout the world. More recently, digital cellular radiotelephone systems such as designated IS-54B in North America and the pan-European GSM system have been introduced. These systems, and others, are described, for example, in the book titled Cellular Radio Systems by Balston, et al., published by Artech House, Norwood, Ma., 1993.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical terrestrial cellular radiotelephone communication system 20 as in the prior art. The cellular radiotelephone system may include one or more radiotelephones 21, communicating with a plurality of cells 36 served by base stations 23 and a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) 25. Although only three cells 36 are shown in FIG. 1, a typical cellular network may include hundreds of cells, may include more than one MTSO, and may serve thousands of radiotelephones.
The cells 36 generally serve as nodes in the communication system 20, from which links are established between radiotelephones 21 and the MTSO 25, by way of the base stations 23 serving the cells 36. Each cell will have allocated to it one or more dedicated control channels and one or more traffic channels. The control channel is a dedicated channel used for transmitting cell identification and paging information. The traffic channels carry the voice and data information. Through the cellular network 20, a duplex radio communication link 32 may be effected between two mobile stations 21 or between a radiotelephone 21 and a landline telephone user 33. The function of the base station 23 is commonly to handle the radio communication between the cell and the mobile station 21. In this capacity, the base station 23 functions chiefly as a relay station for data and voice signals.
Referring now to the prior art schematic plan view illustration of FIG. 2A, in rural areas base stations 23 are commonly located at the center of a cell 36, thereby providing omnidirectional coverage. In an omnidirectional cell, the control channel(s) and the active traffic channel(s) are broadcast in all areas of the cell--usually from a single antenna. Where base stations 23 are more densely located, a sectorized antenna system may be employed as in the prior art, and shown by the schematic diagram of FIG. 2B. Sectorization employs directional antennas 70 having, for example, a 120 degree radiation pattern, each illuminating a sector cell 36 as illustrated in FIG. 2B.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, satellites 110 may be employed to perform similar functions to those performed by base stations in a conventional terrestrial radiotelephone system, for example, in areas where population is sparsely distributed over large areas or where rugged topography tends to make conventional landline telephone or terrestrial cellular telephone infrastructure technically or economically impractical. A satellite radiotelephone system 100 typically includes one or more satellites 110 which serve as relays or transponders between one or more earth stations 130 and radiotelephones 21. The satellite conveys radiotelephone communications over duplex links 170, 180 to radiotelephones 21 and the earth station 130. The earth station may in turn be connected to a public switched telephone network 30, allowing communications between satellite radiotelephones, and communications between satellite radio telephones and conventional terrestrial cellular radiotelephones or landline telephones. The satellite radiotelephone system may utilize a single antenna beam covering the entire area served by the system, or, as shown, the satellite may be designed such that it produces multiple minimally-overlapping beams 150, each serving distinct geographical coverage areas 160 in the system's service region. The coverage areas 160 serve a similar function to the cells 36 of a terrestrial cellular system.
Traditional analog radiotelephone systems generally employ a system referred to as frequency division multiple access (FDMA) to create communications channels. As a practical matter well-known to those skilled in the art, radiotelephone communications signals, being modulated waveforms, typically are communicated over predetermined frequency bands in a spectrum of carrier frequencies. Each of these discrete frequency bands serve as a channel over which cellular radiotelephones communicate with a cell, through the base station or satellite serving the cell. In the United States, for example, Federal authorities have allocated to cellular communications a block of the UHF frequency spectrum further subdivided into pairs of narrow frequency bands, a system designated EIA-553 or IS-19B. Channel pairing results from the frequency duplex arrangement wherein the transmit and receive frequencies in each pair are offset by 45 Mhz. At present there are 832, 30-Khz wide, radio channels allocated to cellular mobile communications in the United States.
The limitations on the number of available frequency bands presents several challenges as the number of subscribers increases. Increasing the number of subscribers in a cellular radiotelephone system requires more efficient utilization of the limited available frequency spectrum in order to provide more total channels while maintaining communications quality. This challenge is heightened because subscribers may not be uniformly distributed among cells in the system. More channels may be needed for particular cells to handle potentially higher local subscriber densities at any given time. For example, a cell in an urban area might conceivably contain hundreds or thousands of subscribers at any one time, easily exhausting the number of channels available in the cell.
For these reasons, conventional cellular systems employ frequency reuse to increase potential channel capacity in each cell and increase spectral efficiency. Frequency reuse involves allocating frequency bands to each cell, with cells employing the same frequencies geographically separated to allow radiotelephones in different cells to simultaneously use the same frequency without interfering with each other. By so doing, many thousands of subscribers may be served by a system of only several hundred frequency bands.
Another technique which may further increase channel capacity and spectral efficiency is time division multiple access (TDMA). A TDMA system may be implemented by subdividing the frequency bands employed in conventional FDMA systems into sequential time slots, as illustrated in FIG. 4. Although communication on frequency bands f.sub.1 -f.sub.m typically occur on a repetitive TDMA frame structure 410 that includes a plurality of time slots t.sub.1 -t.sub.n, as shown, communications on each frequency band may occur according to a unique TDMA frame, with time slots unique to that band. Examples of systems employing TDMA are the dual analog/digital IS-54B standard employed in the United States, in which each of the original frequency bands of EIA-553 is subdivided into 3 time slots, and the European GSM standard, which divides each of its frequency bands into 8 time slots. In these TDMA systems, each user communicates with the base station using bursts of digital data transmitted during the user's assigned time slots.
A traffic channel in a TDMA system typically includes at least one time slot on at least one frequency band. As discussed above, traffic channels are used to communicate voice, data or other information between users, for example, between a radiotelephone and a landline telephone. In this manner, each traffic channel forms one direction of the duplex communications link established by the system from one user to another. Traffic channels typically are dynamically assigned by the system when and where needed. In addition, systems such as the European GSM system, "frequency hop" traffic channels, i.e., permute the frequency band on which a particular traffic channel is transmitted on a frame-by-frame basis, typically using the same time slot. Frequency hopping can reduce the probability of interference events between channels, by reducing the likelihood that the same two stations will use the same frequency at the same time. This can help provide for communications quality related to average instead of worst case interference.
Included in the dedicated control channels transmitted in a cell are forward control channels which are used to broadcast control information in a cell of the radiotelephone system to radiotelephones which may seek to access the system. The control information broadcast on a forward control channel may include such things as the cell's identification, an associated network identification, system timing information and other information needed to access the radiotelephone system from a radiotelephone.
Conventionally, control channels, such as the Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH) of GSM, are transmitted on a fixed, i.e., non-hopped, frequency band in each cell. A radiotelephone seeking access to a system generally "listens" to a control channel in standby mode, unsynchronized to a base station or satellite until it captures a base station or satellite control channel. In order to prevent undue interference between control channels in neighboring cells, frequency reuse is conventionally employed, with different dedicated frequency bands being used for the control channel in neighboring cells, according to a frequency reuse pattern that guarantees a minimum separation between cochannel cells. Frequency hopping, which might allow denser reuse of control channel frequency bands, is typically not employed for control channels because an unsynchronized radiotelephone, for example, a radiotelephone which has just been powered up, generally would have difficulty capturing a frequency-hopped control channel due to lack of a time reference point for the frequency hopping sequence employed.